Ironic
by NocturnalLexicon
Summary: Axel and Roxas are forced to go to church camp after an incident with Roxas mother. Akuroku ftw.


Well, sorry if it offends you, were not elbowing christians, were just making an ironic/cute/funny story! So relax mann and enjoy!

* * *

Axel stepped into the hot dorm. WHAT was their inspiration to sending him to friggen CHURCH camp. At least the dorms had no AC and it had an outside theme, save for the fact that he had to go swimming 2 hours every day. Booo.

A blonde came in shorter after. His hair was a mess and he could feel his clothes sticking to his body with the heat. What the hell was fun about this? The boy's blue eyes were not amused and he was /not/ happy, either. They focused temporarily on the redhead in his way with a glare. "Uh, move, please?" he grumbled, too terribly hot.

"Well hello Roxy. So you parents looped you in too? How was your summer? Nice to see you!" The fiery redhead spat back sarcastically, frustrated by the blondes attitude. After all it was his fault there were here. HE was the one who wanted to make out in from of Axel's up tight parents.

Roxas growled in response and threw his bag on his bed. "Ohhhh. It was /fantastic/ thanks to you." he said, looking at the other boy with a sour smile. It had been total hell, actually. This was almost better, but he knew it'd get worse.

"At least were together, Yeah? That were too stupid to check with each other to keep us apart. Lets give 'em hell kid." The red head smiled, trying to ease the pain and torment they both went through. He remembered the moment. His first real kiss with HIS Roxy. And they had just fallen on Roxas bed, or rather Axel pushed into him, knocking him down. Roxas mom was just a prat who didn't knock.

The blonde eyed Axel, not in the same good spirits as the other boy. He was way too hot and already way too dirty to humor Axel. "Whatever. I'm sure everything looked great to my mom. Let's get into even more trouble when the counselors send reports home about finding us naked together!" Roxas said with a big, fake smile.

"Oh Roxy, I wouldn't steal your precious..." He just couldn't say it without laughing, the sarcasm was too much. "Either way, its gonna be special, not at a hot church camp. I promise." Axel threw his sheets on his bed and threw the heavy feather comforter on top of it. Heat heat heat! It made him smile. Poor Roxas, he was so out of his place. "You have to admit Roxy, the look on her face was classic, her mind was blown. Her precious son, gay." He laughed for a second then continued, "Oh if she knew about Sora. Her twins, oh man, if BTOH rolled that way. We all know Kairi is a cover." Axel winked at the blonde and continued with his setting up job

"You're nasty." Roxas hissed. He pulled the blankets off his bed and threw them on Axel's. As mad as he was with the other boy, part of him wanted to be nice. He just wanted to get all his frustration out. Church sucked enough without being stuck there twenty four seven for WEEKS. "I'm glad to hear you're planning what I decide to give to you." he growled, "Yeah, the look on her face was funny then. Try living with it and my dad."

"You didn't have to deal with the impending phone call Roxy, this was my mom." He paused to make his voice higher, "WHAT? The DID WHAT? He had his hands WHERE? Are you sure? It was more than kissing? Oh this is bad..." "She lied to my mom Roxy!"

Axel made Roxas' bed for him, keeping the comforter to himself, knowing the blonde didn't want it. He wanted to hug Roxas, he hadn't seen him for weeks, or even talked to him. "Roxy, I plan on keeping you a while. I love you, I really do, just trust me. When the time is right, I only hope that you'll give me the chance."

The blonde lifted his bright eyes to meet lovely green ones. He was blushing from Axel's words and wore the smallest hint of a smile. "You're mom's as big of a bitch as mine. They're perfect for each other." he murmured as he helped Axel with his bed. Roxas smoothed out his blankets and fixed his pillows in a picky manner.

This was going to be a long few weeks.

* * *

Review, or Axel will sick Roxas momma on you!

Roxas: Oh mai gawd...thats no fun.


End file.
